The Princess of Games
by Chibes
Summary: Kagome is 16 and has completed the Shikon. Her mother wants her to stay safe and has sent her to Duelist Academy. Her 'uncle' has paid for the trip and what's this about the child of the King of Games and why is Kagome nervous?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer, I own the random firings of neurons in my brain that thought this story up and not much else._

Kagome sighed as she packed her suitcase. Her mother came into the room, "Kagome, I know you don't want to leave your friends but it would be an excellent opportunity to find out the world that your father grew up in and perhaps you can meet with Kaiba again, besides you said you don't have to go there anymore."

Kagome turned to her mother, "I know that the chance to meet with Seto-oji-san again is great, it's just..."

Mrs. Higurashi sat on the bed besides the suitcase and hugged her daughter tightly, "Please, it would make me feel better if I knew you were somewhere safe, anyways he offered to foot the tuition, personally I think he couldn't stand the thought of his rival's daughter not being able to play the game her father was renown for."

Kagome rolled her eyes slightly, "Oh yes, the great King of Games. I thought the fact that we hold your family name instead of his is because you didn't want Souta and me to grow up under the shadow of the Mutou name."

The elder woman pulled out a box from her pocket, "I want you to have your father's cards, they were in his family for ages they were his fathers and his father's father before."

Kagome opened the box and looked at the top card in the stack, "Dark Magician…you are his favorite."

She then shifted through the stack and pulled out the three infamous God cards her hand trailing over the paintings reverently, she could recall the stories her father, Yugi, would tell her on the Battle City tournament. Her favorite tales had to do with the tournament at Duelist Kingdom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Crowler ran through the halls trying to discover the veracity of the rumors that the child of the King of Games was really coming to their humble abode when he ran past two Slifers that he prefers to have nothing to do with. Jaden and Syrus looked at each other with wide eyes as they caught snippets of the mutterings, "So Sy, I guess someone will finally come that will be an actual challenge."

The soft spoken Syrus shifted nervously, "I don't know, Jaden, he's bound to be really good."

Jaden pumped his fist, "I can't wait to meet him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome hugged her family goodbye as she boarded the ship. InuYasha was standing with the group his blue baseball cap on, "Wench, hurry up with this school thing, I don't think I can handle the runt's whining for long."

Kagome smiled as she shifted the bag on her shoulder, "Yeah, I'll try, if he bothers you just take him to Kaa-chan and when she visits she can bring him. Take care of Kikyo because pregnant women tend to get emotional."

InuYasha scoffed slightly a smile gracing his lips as she climbed the plank and waved goodbye while making promises to write weekly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden and the rest of the school were standing out at the docks whispers racing about how the son of Mutou must be like. They all fell silent when the boat arrived and the new students piled out. Kagome sighed, the entire ride she heard a boy with spiky purple hair brag that he was the son of the King of Games. She thanked all the kami out there when they could get off and swore that she would need the bottle of aspirin her grandfather slipped her before she boarded. She grasped her bag tightly and followed the principal as he led the new students to the orientation ceremony. The 'son of Mutou' swaggered beside her speaking that his father wanted to make sure that he had the chance to play duelists other then his family and that was why he was there. Kagome looked him, "I'm here because my 'uncle' wanted me to learn the game."

"They call me Mutou Miro."

Kagome arced her eye brow, "That's nice."

She went to sit in her seat and ignored the man beside her. Kagome looked at the other new students and she noticed with slight distaste that all the other new students were guys and kept panting slightly. 'Jeez why don't they let out a wolf whistle.'

A piercing whistle interrupted her thoughts and she smiled slightly, 'Thought too soon.'

The elderly principal covered the rules and then called each student up to receive their uniform. Kagome bowed slightly as she received the red uniform. She noticed though that Miro received a blue uniform which had the other student's in blue cheering while the other colors (red and yellow) groaned. The other students received the red uniforms which the principal explained was denoted them as Sliefer red while the yellow denoted Ra Yellow and Blue was the elite Obelisk class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden and Syrus both went off to introduce themselves to Miro, but the purple haired man went to speak with Chazz and Zane. Kagome spoke up behind the two, "Any child of Yugi would never act like that. I'm Kagome."

Jaden introduced himself and Syrus when Bastion joined the group, "It was fact that none of Yugi's children have his last name because of the dangers of people taking advantage of his status. He also only has a son and daughter."

Jaden blinked, "How do you know this?"

Kagome nodded silently slightly apprehensive as the yellow clad man continued, "It's in his book besides you met the Yugi when he gave you Winged Kuriboh."

Kagome blinked, "You met him?"

Jaden laughed nervously when he noticed Kuriboh came out and was flying around Kagome excitedly and he gasped slightly when he saw the shadow form of the Dark Magician hanging over Kagome's shoulder speaking with Kuriboh. She sighed slightly when she noticed Bastion turned to look at her, "What did you say your name was?"

Kagome leaned back nervously, "Uh, Higurashi Kagome."

Bastion nodded, "So it wasn't the son of Mutou but the daughter who arrived."

Kagome winced, "Was it that obvious?"

Bastion shook his head, "Not really but the fact you have his eyes and his deposition helped."

Kagome sighed, "I guess you guys are going to tell everyone, right?"

Bastion shook his head while Jaden and Syrus agreed. "I'm sure you have great stories to tell us like what's he like?"

Jaden interrupted, "Yeah you have to play me in our dorm."

Kagome blinked and before she could respond she was dragged off towards the Sliefer dormitory. Kagome was allowed to stop in front of the dorm and she couldn't help but be worried when she realized she was the only girl in the masses. "What's your dorm room number?"

She looked at the piece of paper that was tucked into her uniform, "3225"

Syrus blushed, "Th-that's our room."

Kagome blinked and by the time Alexis came over to introduce herself she had gotten over her shock and was muttering to herself about how her friends might react. The girl came up to the miko and introduced herself causing the miko to jump slightly and smile as Kagome introduced her self in turn.

The expanded group went to the dorm room and Kagome slipped her monstrous book-bag on to the floor with a sigh then a snore startled her into letting out a small shriek. Jaden laughed and introduced her to their third roommate Chumley.

She nodded and Alexis left saying she had to go and prepare for Professor Banner's class. Kagome waved goodbye while she sat on the floor in front of Jaden mentioning she had never played before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden was trailing after Kagome and Bastion demanding a rematch for the twentieth time in the three weeks the girl has been attending the school., "I thought you never played before, how could you beat me?"

Kagome paused and whirled around her finger pointed at him the other hand at her hips as she leaned forward, "Playing games runs in the family and I am a quick study."

She laughed at his startled expression before parting ways from them heading towards the post office to mail off her second packet of letters containing pictures of the dorm room and the guys as well as Alexis, the one who kept her sane in the sea of testosterone. The other women in the school were too obsessed with Miro to speak with her. She grumbled that she wished Miro was as obsessed with them and would thus leave her alone. The guy and question draped his arm around her jolting her from her thought, "I have something for you."

Kagome scrambled away from his grasp, "I could care less, Mutou-san."

He held up a letter, "So this won't interest you, the postman was looking for you and I told him that I would be willing to take it to you."

Kagome reached for it and he held it out of reach, "I might be willing to hand it over for a kiss."

She shot him a look of disgust, "Just hand it over and I won't tell everyone about your lie. I wonder how everyone would feel if they knew that you lied to them."

His countenance darkened and he grabbed her by the neck, "Who would believe a lowly Sliefer."

He was pulled off of the girl allowing her to draw in air, "This Ra Yellow would. Now tell me, why were you attacking Kagome?"

_Fin, yeppers another lovely story, I know I didn't mention the duel but I'm lazy, and am now reading Yu-Gi-Oh mangas to learn and watching GX as well as reading Y-anne's crossovers…next comes Shippo and Seto's surprise visit. Other things they are sixteen and up…I'm updating my stories throughout this week. Don't ask for updates because I need to get ready for my two months in Puerto Rico. Internet use will be sporadic at best none at worse, people read my live journal it gives information pertinent to my stories so that you don't need to ask._


	2. Chapter 2

_His countenance darkened and he grabbed her by the neck, "Who would believe a lowly Sliefer."_

_He was pulled off of the girl allowing her to draw in air, "This Ra Yellow would. Now tell me, why were you attacking Kagome?"_

Miro shook his shoulder free from Bastion's grasp and tossed the manila envelope into a puddle before slinking away. Kagome quickly picked it up, noting with a sigh of relief that the envelope was one of those that the insides were coated with bubble-wrap. Bastion turned to Kagome, "What transpired here?"

Kagome shrugged, "He was being his perverted self and when he wouldn't give me my letter I threatened to expose his lie and you know the rest."

Bastion nodded, "He must be on edge knowing that Yugi Mutou is coming as a guest speaker at tomorrow's assembly as is the founder of the school…"

Kagome squealed, "Seto-oji-san is coming here? I haven't seen him since I was fourteen."

The yellow clad teen nodded, "Weren't you listening in Dr. Crowler's class?"

She shook her head, "His voice was drowned out by his outfit."

He chuckled, "That may be the case but it is important to listen to his lectures, you wouldn't want to receive a low mark because of inattentiveness."

Kagome grinned childishly, "Wouldn't be the first time. No worries, I'll read the chapters in the book to catch up."

He shook his head slightly, "So what are your plans for the rest of the day, Professor Banner cancelled today's class so we are free the rest of the day."

Her gaze turned towards the forest, "Take a run perhaps, I already did the homework Crowler assigned."

His gaze followed hers, "You do know the forest is a dangerous place to go into alone."

Kagome smiled, "Are you offering to join me?"

He blushed at the insinuation but before he could respond Kagome waved it off, "I know you prefer to study then to run so don't worry, I'll be fine on my own. Thanks for worrying about me though."

She ran off waving to the studious teen. Bastion allowed his arm to drop and his gaze to turn to the ground where he found the envelope Kagome received. He noticed that the water allowed for the seal to loosen and he opened it only to be greeted by pages of Ancient Japanese script. 'Can she really understand this? Even I have difficulty deciphering the script.'

He slid the pages back into the envelope and closed the flap, promising to return it when he saw her again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba swirled the wine in his glass as he turned his gaze from the jet's window and onto his younger brother who was currently working on stock quotes for Kaiba Corp. "I can't wait to see Kagome again, I haven't seen her since she was yay high."

Seto snorted as he took a sip, "Perhaps if you had come to the Christmas feast for the past six years you could have seen how much she has grown for your self."

Mokuba shrugged sheepishly, "I had dates."

The younger of the Kaiba brothers turned to their sleeping companion, "Does Yugi know Kagome's at the Duel Academy?"

Kaiba set the flute down, "Of course not, the last time he has seen either of his children was ten years ago; at that point it was deemed for the safety of the children that their father was to not have any physical contact with them."

Mokuba nodded and walked over towards the resting King of Games, "What is this? Hey Seto, he's working on a letters, one's for Kun-Loon-san, one for Souta-kun and the last one is for Kagome-chan."

"I wouldn't be surprised, it's the only way they could maintain contact with one another."

Mokuba returned to his seat and closed his laptop with a weary sigh before checking his watch. 'Ah, one more hour before we land.' "I'm bored, Seto."

"You're 29 years old I'm sure you can entertain yourself for one hour."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome blinked, in front of her looked to be an abandoned dormitory, "To check it out or not to; that is the question…it has such an ominous aura to it. I should leave before, with my luck, a demon pops out and demands it."

She turned and slipped on some loose gravel, "That was graceful."

The Dark Magician managed to catch her shoulder preventing her from hitting the ground, "Ah, arigato, Dark Magician-san"

He nodded, "I was entrusted to keep you from harm by the pharaoh."

Kagome nodded and began jogging the five miles back to the Sliefer dorm, "I appreciated it anyway. So, what will you do once 'tou-san comes, will you and the other cards want to join up with him?"

The shadow monster trailed after her his feet skimming the ground, he had caught the sad note in her tone, "Trust in the heart of the cards, we will stay by your side as long as you do."

She nodded, her breathing coming in pants as she leapt over exposed tree roots and ducked under branches when her hand clenched, 'Wasn't I carrying something?'

She shook it off and jogged into her dorm room. Chumley looked up from tying his shoes, "Dinner starts in thirty minutes, you may want to hurry if you don't want Jaden to eat it all."

Kagome nodded, "I'm going to take a shower and I'll meet you at our usual dinner table, try to save my food if you can, I don't want you to lose a hand in the process though."

The large boy nodded and left the girl to her pre-shower preparations. Locking the dorm room door behind her, she walked down the empty hall towards the community showers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bastion sat down at his traditional seat next to Syrus looking at the empty seat in front of him. Chumley arrived and occupied his seat across of the shy blue haired teen and explained that Kagome was taking a shower and to not eat her food. Jaden pouted, he had already planned on taking the food if she hadn't arrived.

The door opened after fifteen minutes from when Chumley entered and Kagome stepped in her hair laying flat against her back, too damp to maintain the natural wave it seems to always possess. The sweats clad girl headed to her spot and sat down across from Bastion, "Yay, my food is still here. Urg…what is it?"

Jaden grinned, "It's lasagna with rice and fish for sides."

She pushed the lasagna towards the brown haired bottomless pit and contented herself with the two fish and small bowl of rice. Jaden quickly finished off both meals and began eyeing Bastion's dinner. The Ra Yellow just shoved the bowl towards the Sliefer and Kagome laughed, "Jaden, you and that bottomless pit remind me of my son."

All conversations at the table stop as five pairs of eyes with identically shocked looks. Kagome looked at them, "What'd I say? Did I grow a second head that I'm not aware of?"

Jaden shook his head, "Who knocked you up?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose, "No one, I adopted my son last year. He's seven now and a bottomless pit; he'd eat my family out of shine and home if given the chance."

Bastion smiled as she opened up her wallet and pulled a picture of herself sleeping in a sleeping bag and in her arms they could catch a small head next to hers sleeping with wild red hair all over the place. "My friend took the picture, he took some others but we burned those… stupid hentai."

She shook her head remembering the flashes from when she and Sango were bathing. She had to chuckle silently at the beating the monk received but she did give him one picture of Sango after the slayer in question fell asleep and after getting his word that he wouldn't take anymore pictures. The monk enthusiastically agreed and slipped the photo into his robes.

Coming back to the present she blinked as Jaden invaded her personal space, "So, excited about you-know-who coming to speak here, Kagome?"

She back away from him while still staying in her seat, "It doesn't matter, we Sliefers have to sit in the back, he won't see me. It's for the best that it remains like that."

Alexis, who was sitting across from Jaden, having been filled in on Kagome's secret turned to the girl sympathetically while the miko excused her self from the table, "I think she's really upset about this, this will be the closest she's been to him in over a decade and she can't talk to him or even allow for him to acknowledge her. I know if it were me I'd probably not be able to act like her, I'd find a way to speak to him."

Bastion followed her out pushing his unfinished dinner towards Jaden. Alexis smiled secretly; it was obvious that the Ra Yellow had something for the girl. The other way around was more difficult to tell because she was friendly with everyone except Miro. When she pointed out that the two made a cute couple, it was Syrus who shook his head, "He likes this girl from some legend, a supposed time-traveler."

**Short and sweet, okay, I'm in Puerto Rico and internet is rare so will updates become as rare…I apologize but that's the way the cookie crumbles…I plan maybe updates once a month because I am busy visiting my family and it all depends when I get internet access.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't own_

--------------------------------------------

Bastion managed to catch up with Kagome, "Kagome-san, are you well?"

She turned around suddenly to face him, "Yes, I'm fine."

He nodded and led the girl towards his room, "You dropped your letter earlier."

Kagome thanked him, and open it and he watched as she quickly scanned the mail, then she sat down on his bed her head in hand, "Shippo's coming, he misses me so my friend says he's coming tomorrow…that and according to my friend he's irritating his wife and she's pregnant."

Bastion nodded, "I'm sure it will be fine."

Kagome looked up at him, "I never told Otou-san, Seto-oji-san, or Moke-oji-kun about him and they will all be at the same place at the same time. Am I the only one who sees the train wreck of the situation?"

Bastion frowned thoughtfully, "You haven't told him?"

"I forgot."

She then allowed her gaze to travel around the room noting the abundance of calculations and antiques from the Sengoku Jidai, "You like history?"

Bastion nodded his hands trailing a wall scroll of a feudal landscape, "Yes it fascinates me."

Kagome looked at the scroll recalling the landscape in her travels. "Yes this scroll was painted by Omari Nobunaga, cousin of the famed Oba Nobunaga."

Bastion looked at her surprised, "You know about him when most see the name Nobunaga they think of Oba Nobunaga. How is it that you know of these more obscure historical figures?"

"I live at a shrine dedicated to the legend of the Shikon no Tama and my grandfather loves history so between his stories and the ancient scrolls as well as some personal research I know a fair bit about the Sengoku Jidai."

The door opened and a Ra Yellow peered in, "Hey Kaiba-sama's plane is about to land, we are all suppose to report outside in our uniforms and greet the guests."

Kagome and Bastion stood up and Kagome headed to her room to grab a uniform while Bastion went ahead to secure his position amongst the other Ra Yellows.

The students were organized into a section of five rows of Obelisk Blues and to the left of them were a section of five rows of Ra Yellow and the left of those students was the section composed of Sliefer Red.

Bastion slid into a spot in the front and turning to his left he could see Jaden, Syrus and Chumley all guarding a spot in between them (or in Chumley's case in front of him), presumably for Kagome. Said girl arrived and got into her spot seeing as it was the only space available.

--------------------------------------------

Kaiba looked out his window as he saw the school he founded come into view. Mokuba once catching the sight went and shook Yugi awake. The tri-colored man yawned and looked out the window catching sight of the school and the tops of the students.

--------------------------------------------

The students in the front two rows shielded themselves from whipped up debris as the jet landed and the door opens allowing for the stairs to fold out and the passengers to get off. Kagome's eyes scanned over the body guards, all but one she knew thanks to years of Christmas feasts at Kaiba Corp, her gaze resting on the three that came out next. Seto was the first to notice her which he mentioned to Mokuba who immediately whistled softly, "Our Kagome-chan is all grown up."

The third member of their group turned to the brothers, "You two are planning something, aren't you?"

Seto scoffed, "You dare accuse me of some underhanded ploys? Now turn around, shut up, and wave to the crowd."

Mokuba sniggered as Yugi followed the CEOs orders. The pharaoh nearly choked when he saw the shadow beast for of the Dark Magician floating near the Sliefer Red section, 'What? I thought I left my cards with Kun-Loon for Kagome for when she became interested in the game. Does that mean that…nah; Kun-Loon would have told me and if not her then defiantly Kaiba would have mentioned it.'

The three were then led onto the pathway leading to the administration's office. Yugi walked the path his eyes trained into the crowd of students pausing when he caught sight of a face he's only seen in photographs stand there shifting her feet nervously as they met eye to eye. Mokuba quickly put a hand on the King of Games' shoulder and whispered to him to move that he was attracting unnecessary attention to Kagome. He complied too stunned from seeing his eldest child in person to argue.

Kagome slumped to the ground once the welcome ceremony was over, "That's a relief; I thought it would never end."

Bastion was about to assist her to her feet when one of the bodyguards helped her up. The unknown bodyguard leaned near her ear, "Don't trust the other bodyguards, Kagome. I don't want you alone at all until Inu-kuro comes."

Kagome looked the man in the eye she had her suspicions when he held her hand but the 'Inu-kuro' comment gave his identity away, "Your hair…you cut it…wow, Kouga-kun, you look great. But what's going on?"

Kouga shook his head, "Not now, let's just say that humans have very little in the sense of loyalty…except for you of course."

Bastion looked between the two, "What's going on?"

Kagome looked at Bastion, "It's nothing." Turning to Kouga, "Not all humans are bad, you know, and don't provoke InuYasha."

Kouga gave his boyish grin and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before jogging to return to his post. Bastion watched the interaction swallowed some bile at the display. He stuck his hands into his pocket portraying the picture of nonchalance, "So you two close?"

Kagome began walking towards Jaden and the others who were patiently waiting for her or in other words they forgot the key to their room and they were waiting for Kagome who always carried her copy. "He's a friend from way back."

Bastion nodded, not enjoying the unpleasant churning of his stomach at that declaration. She grabbed his hand bringing him out of his internal ponderings, "Come on, we don't want to be the last ones to return to the dorms."

He allowed her to pull him along towards Jaden and the others. Kagome let go of his hand once they reached the guys "Let me guess…none of you have the keys, huh."

They grinned sheepishly and shook their heads. The girl merely sighed and the four departed from Alexis and Bastion with a good night. Kagome unlocked the bedroom door and the four prepared to go to bed. Kagome pulled a long night shirt over her clothes and removed the clothes from beneath it. The guys merely stared at her, "How'd you do that?"

Kagome just laughed and climbed into bed setting the clean uniform at the foot of her bed. Chumley climbed into the bunk above hers and Jaden and Syrus climbed into their prospective bunks. The four then stared at each other and Kagome groaned as she sat up, "Don't get up, I'll hit the lights."

The three sang, "Thank you, Kagome."

She rolled her eyes and made her way in the dark back to her bed.

--this happens with me and my mama in PR but with the door--

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Bastion made his way to his room when he opened the door the bodyguard who helped Kagome was looking at the decorations on the wall. "You and Kagome seem close."

Bastion returned the sentiment. Kouga grunted softly, "That's because we are."

The Ra Yellow placed his hand on the globe sitting on his desk, "What brings you here? I doubt that that was all you wanted to say."

--smart people always seem to own a globe--

Kouga didn't comment on that but continued his perusal of the items on the wall. Bastion waited patiently but Kouga merely brushed himself off and got ready to leave, "I just wanted to size up the possible competition but you don't stand a chance, you're way too weak."

Bastion bristled at the already obvious fault Kagome had unintentionally pointed out earlier that day but the ookami had already left before he could respond. "Damnit"

The globe shattered against the wall as a result of his striking it in his fury. He sighed and promised himself he would clean it in the morning as he shrugged off the uniform and climbed into bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha grumbled as Shippo bounced around Kagome's bedroom shouting he wanted Kagome right now. Feeling his patience reach an end he smacked the kit across the room. Shippo landed against the wall rubbing his head. Kikyo sighed from her position sitting on the other miko's bed. Kun-Loon had been gracious enough to allow them to stay and get modern medical care for Kikyo's pregnancy. "InuYasha, you cannot strike Shippo just because he annoys you, he's a child. Would you treat our child in the same manner?"

InuYasha snorted, "No child of ours is going to be that bratty."

Shippo just started crying and Kun-Loon came in hearing the disturbance and picked the kit up, "Oh you poor dear, don't worry you'll get to be with Kagome in the morning. I'm sure if you behave she'll have some treat waiting for you. But let's leave the newly weds alone and go bake some cookies you can give to her. I'm sure she'd love that."

Shippo nodded and the two left with Kun-Loon discreetly closing the door behind them.

--Shudders there a tarantula baby by my bed And I'm too scared to do anything about it...--

InuYasha turned to Kikyou once making sure the door is locked and approached her, a predatory grin on his face.

--------------------------------

--It's looking at me…they can't jump, right?--

Kagome stretched as she sat up, she slept light in order to keep her guard up. Glancing at the guys' alarm clock she saw she had an hour to change before the guys woke. The miko quickly dressed into the Sliefer uniform using the water set on the table to wash up. Kagome sighed as she finished brushing her hair, mentally reviewing her checklist she let out an 'eep' when the door opened and Alexis walked in flipping the lights on. Jaden and the others grunted at the light intruding upon their slumber but Alexis ignored them. Kagome was too stunned to speak, "Wha? Wait…how'd you get in here? That door was locked."

Alexis held up her copy of the keys, "Bastion and I each have a copy because someone had to let them in before you came but I figured it out."

Kagome blinked as the blonde dragged her away. The Dark Magician followed silently he had an inkling at what the girl was up to but he didn't want to say anything. Alexis took the girl to the Obelisk dormitory and to her room, "You're a Sliefer, right?"

Kagome nodded she was too awestruck at the splendor of the room to actually speak. Alexis began rooting around her dresser, "Well Sliefers sit in the back and Obelisks sit in the front for important assemblies so let's just dress you as an Obelisk and you can sit up with me and my friends and you can be close enough to see your father."

The Sliefer managed to retrieve her voice, "Waait a second, wouldn't we get in trouble?"

Alexis grinned, "Only if we are caught."

Kagome shrank back she didn't like that look and the Dark Magician turned away respectfully as Alexis stripped the other girl and pulled on her old uniform, "Wow you look great! Really brings out the blue in your eyes."

The miko blushed at the flattery. Alexis shook her head, "Embarrassed are we? I'm sure you received compliments all the time at your old school."

Kagome shook her head, "Not really, people were afraid to come near me."

Alexis was going to ask more but her friends arrived and the group left to ensure seats. Kagome sighed, slightly annoyed and slightly pleased; they were sitting in the front row Kagome managed to get the seat beside the stairs and the others filled in to her right Alexis sitting beside her and the other girls of Obelisk blue. Kagome looked to her left to see Rapheal, a bodyguard she's known since she was an infant. She tensed as what the ookami said the night before replayed in her mind. She couldn't believe that people who she had literally grown up with would betray her family like that. Scanning the room she noticed that Kouga was positioned in the back far right, the farthest he could have been placed while still in the room.

Alexis's gaze followed hers and she smiled slyly, "So do you _know_ him?"

Kagome paused she's seen that look way to often on Eri and the others to know that she should be wary of what she said, "Uh…yes."

Alexis's friends leaned over, "Wait I thought you and Bastion had a thing going on? Wow I must say that guy is a major hottie."

She tried to flee the situation but she stiffened as she made to stand and Rapheal's hand rest on her shoulder silently telling her to stay put. The others didn't notice the exchange, and continued to pressure the miko into confessing an apparent sordid affair she allegedly has with the Ra Yellow.

Kouga growled softly to himself when he saw 'his woman' get accosted by the bodyguard. 'Why isn't she in the back with the other reds…those girls must have put her up to it but I must say that she looks better now then she did in InuTrasha's color'

Bastion continued to scan the Sliefers as they entered not seeing Kagome's raven hair. He stood motioning to the boy next to him to save his seat and strode over to Jaden and the others who just arrived and before he could speak to them, Jaden asked if he had seen Kagome.

Before the group could panic Crowler stood upon the stage and told everyone one to sit down that the assembly was about to commence. Everyone quickly went to their seats and stood respectively as the Kaiba brothers and Yugi entered and sat back down when the guests sat down. Before Seto could begin his speech one of the guards by the name of Fahrenheit

(points if you can tell me the manga this guy is from)

Stood up and all the other bodyguards with the exception of Kouga trained their weapons onto the student body. Fahrenheit calmly cleared his throat, and spoke up, "We apologize for the inconvenience but we have been hired to capture the living legend, The Girl Who Overcame Time. Our apologies, Kaiba-sama, but the offer was too much to resist we can assure you that no one will be hurt if they listen to us."

During his speech Kagome was dragged out of her chair by Rapheal a gun trained at her head his gaze filtering through the crowds to check for any threats ignoring the threat in his arms until Kagome had him on the ground his gun in her hands, "You guys think I will give in that easily?"

Bastion's jaw dropped he had never seen Kagome look so powerful as she did then when what the man at the stage's words sank in, 'a living legend, is that how she knew of obscure historical figures and the Ancient Japanese she read fluently.'

Yugi stood up his rage apparent at the men he had trusted to watch his family when he couldn't be there. His gaze darkened and the previously thought to be gone pharaoh made a reappearance.

At that moment the door was kicked down and to everyone's shock there was a demon standing there, "What the fuck is up with this place, wench. There's weird spirits and shit coming from the woods much less in here."

**I totally meant to finish my Revelations and Discoveries but I had this done for about a month so I decided to post it IN CLASS LOVE ME! Especially if I get busted by my professor who's heading this way. Thank you for all the reviews I feel loved but he's giving me a look so bye!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fahrenheit is a character from a manga called President Dad, he's a shape-shifter bodyguard his name meaning that like the temperature changes his form can also change.**_

_**Well this story was long in waiting for an update…the whole duel idea that was suppose to happen in this chapter intimidated me so I started working on other stuff. But my roommate who is breathing down my neck made me come back to the story and continue it. Sorry for lack of duel but I haven't been able understand these duel monster rules. T.T Sad I know…but on with the show.**_

--------------------------

Everyone turned towards the intruders. Kagome looked up at them, cursing the sky, in light of the situation she had forgotten they were coming. InuYasha pulled out his sword once he caught the tense aura, "Bitch, start talking!"

Kagome glanced at him, "Not the time, InuYasha…" A gunshot rang through the room and some of the girls screamed. Kagome's gaze went to where the gunshot originated from. Fahrenheit growled, "Okay, everyone shut up."

The Dark Magician floated from where Kagome was standing towards the pharaoh, whose aura was building as he prepared to play a final shadow game. Fahrenheit lowered his gun, "Next person who talks gets a bullet in between the eyes. Kagome come up here in the next 30 seconds or I start killing one person off per half-minute you refuse. Give the gun to Rapheal and don't try anything funny."

Kagome glared at the shape-shifter but she followed his directions. She walked towards the man her hand in her pockets fingering one of Miroku's ofuda she had stuck in there when she was changed into the Obelisk Blue uniform. But before she could reach him, Yami released a wave of power bringing the whole room into the Shadow realm.

Kikyou shuddered slightly as the darkness of the realm pressed uncomfortably against her miko powers. She turned to her reincarnation, whom as a more powerful miko, was having trouble adjusting to allowing the darkness flow through her.

The surprised yelp from Kagome brought everyone else's attention from their taking in of the new environment. The ground had begun crawling up Kagome's legs pulling her into the murky ground. Before anyone could react she was pulled under then raised the darkness forming a birdcage of sorts entrapping her in the viscous ooze. She shuddered as the muck dripped off of her and formed the floor of the enclosure. The cage then jerked slightly as it rose up from the ground and a door and giant lock formed. Kagome then said conversationally, "Surprisingly, this doesn't surprise me."

Kouga let out a bark of laughter and before he could say anything, Kagome concentrated and as her fist, the one that was clenching the ofuna, glowed a soft pink, she punched the door. The resulting light temporarily blinded everyone in the vicinity but when it went away it only left a medium size hole that rapidly closed.

Kagome grunted and kicked the door frustrated only to note the black stuff cover her shoe. Quickly freeing her foot she noticed that the ooze gave way slowly. She paused when the ooze extended and waved a tentacle thing towards her. She backed away wary of it.

While the drama was going on in the cage, Yami explained that they were going to play a shadow game and the winner gets the key to release her while the loser would be trapped here for eternity.

Kouga looked up, "Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome spoke up, "I'm fine, tired of being treated like a possession but fine."

-----

Kikyou watched her reincarnation worriedly. Though the younger miko hated to admit it, she was a lot like InuYasha in the temper department and she might do something rash.

The students' attentions were divided between the girl in the cage and the Shadow Game that was beginning between the King of Games and the man who was holding them hostage with his goons.

-------

"This is going to be a rather simple game, Fahrenheit. I see you do not have a deck on you. Kagome, if you mind?"

Kagome shrugged and after sending a small prayer she tossed her deck pack to Yami. Yami caught it and stroked his cards gently, welcoming the familiar cards back into his hands before he returned his attention upon Fahrenheit.

"This Shadow game relies on Luck and the Heart of the Cards. The Monsters in the Deck shall be divided between the two of us. And in the old manner of I Declare War, but the loser of each round not only loses that card but part of their soul shall be lost here in the Shadow Realm. At the end the holder of all the cards shall win possession of Kagome as well as win possession of their soul. Surely I do not need to tell you what happens to the loser. ITS GAME TIME."

-------------------

InuYasha looked at them in disbelief, "Are they fucking serious? A card game to decide on Kagome? Are you out of your mind?! She's not a fucking possession to be won. Let the wench make up her own mind."

That atypical remark had both Kagome and Shippou stare at him in surprise. Before she could respond in gratitude for the remark; though gruff, did have a sense of sincerity to it, he barked at her, "You can't go one day with out running into trouble, huh, bitch?"

------------

As the game progressed Fahrenheit appeared to be winning little by little when luck appealed to the Pharaoh and he managed win the next several rounds with his finishing move, calling forth Dark Magician against Kariboh. Fahrenheit screamed as the black tar like surroundings closed in on him and devoured him. The screaming rose in pitch until it was abruptly cut off.

Kagome squeaked, surprised as the cage dissolved around her and she fell from her perch. Bastion managed to catch Kagome, "Kagome-san, are you well?"

She nodded and got off the Ra Yellow helping him up in the process, "How about you, are you okay? I know I'm not the lightest person in the wo---umph"

Shippo barreled into Kagome sobbing, "Kaa-chan, Are you okay?! I was so scared when the black thing ate you."

Yami released the group from the Shadow Realm and after rubbing Kagome's head retreated into the puzzle. Yugi looked at everyone who were currently staring at him in awe. While Kagome took the moment of distraction to edge away from the crowd before they start asking questions as to why the King of Games knew her. Holding onto the young kitsune kit she managed to make it out of the assembly hall unnoticed. Once she was certain that they were alone she set Shippo down. Before kneeling at his level. "How have you been Shippo-chan? I want to hear all about what's been going on since I've been gone."

Realizing that Kagome wanted to forget about what just happened he went into a long spiel about the butterflies he both chased and drew. And how InuYasha was mean to him but Kikyou would make him stop. And after describing the sharing of his crayons with Rin he asked, "Did you get me something?"

Kagome laughed, at the typical child-like reply and tapped his nose. "Usually the person visiting brings the girt. But to answer your question I did manage to get you something."

-------

Yugi turned his attention away from the fact that Kagome had left and now to the fact that people were buzzing wondering how Yugi might have known her. Seto Kaiba cleared his throat commanding silence with that one gesture. "I trust that we can continue with the tour of the grounds. Since unfortunately the assembly and Q&A potion of our visit got horribly interrupted."

Crowler nodded and clapped his hands together as the headmaster sent everyone to their rooms to stand outside their doors to greet the Founders and Yugi when they passed by.

-------

The residents of 3225 all headed toward their room, discussing what the guy had meant "The Girl Who Overcame Time?"

Suddenly Syrus asked a question, "Whatever did happen to those other bodyguards?"

They heard a cry of pain from their room and they rushed in to see Kagome dangled in a chokehold by one of the guards in question, Rapheal, there were 4 more who were unconscious on the floor along with the child Kagome showed them a picture of, slumped against the wall.

"Get out of here…please…find InuYasha or Kouga."

"Shut up, troublesome bitch." Rapheal used his other hand holding his pistol to club her across the head. Once she was unconscious, he trained his gun on the guys, "I suggest you boys come in here and head into the bathroom."

The guys followed the pissed off guard's directions, each filing into the cramped ½ bathroom. Rapheal shut the door and propped the desk chair against the handle, efficiently locking the Slifers into the dark space.

He shifted Kagome into a more comfortable position over his shoulder, and left his companions behind. More money for him. Hopefully, his employer won't mind slightly damaged goods.

Kagome groggily opened her eyes and noticed that she was slung over Rapheal's shoulder being taken through the woods. She bit back her gasp of surprise when she recognized the area. This was where that creepy mansion was, the one with that odd aura.

-----------------------

Bastion had paused in his following of the others and turned to Yugi Motou, who was discussing security concerns with Kaiba, "What ever happened to the other guards who were on Fahrenheit's side?"

"Shit!" Kouga broke away from his position and quite literally vanished as he raced off towards Kagome's scent. InuYasha right behind him, leaving behind his pregnant spouse. "InuYasha and Kagome have a special relationship. She was his first best friend. The first to accept him for who he is. That is why I do not worry when he does leave me to be with her. The love he has for us is different," Kikyou explained to the people gathered there.

Bastion nodded, he knew the legend of the time traveler well. It was rather fascinating to actually meet the people from it in person. Something he would surely add to his journal. As he and the others followed behind the demons in getting to Kagome's room. Kikyou rushed into the room to attend to Shippou as he came out of his unconsciousness. "Where's kaa-chan?!"

"I am not certain but Kouga and InuYasha went after her scent."

Bastion took blankets from the bed and tied the men up before checking on the pounding noises coming from the bathroom. Where he released Syrus, Jaden and Chumley from their cramped prison. "Rapheal has her." Was the first thing Jaden said after getting over his coughing spree.

"What happened to you three?"

"Sy farted, stunk up the room."

Bastion growled, "Not about that, about Kagome?"

Jaden held up his hands in a peace offering, "We came in to Kagome in a chokehold, the other guys knocked out. The man had a gun, what could we do?"

"Something. You could have done something."

"You need to chill out, dude. She may be your friend but she is our roommate too. You don't think we aren't worried about her. If you haven't noticed the chick can take care of herself."

Yugi placed his hand on Bastion shoulder, "That's enough. We don't know where she is the best we can do is hope that they find her and bring her back. Though I must ask the headmaster why a girl was put into a room with three guys. What type of school you running here, Kaiba?"

Kaiba sniffed, "I don't like what you are implying Yugi. But I will see to her getting moved to other quarters."

--------------

InuYasha and Kouga quickly caught up to the location. Kouga let out a subconscious whine at the malevolent aura, while InuYasha had to tighten his grip on his sword in an attempt to control his demonic blood.

With a grim look at one another both canines went in, Kouga with his gun out and InuYasha with his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to unleash Tetsusaiga at a moments notice.

--------

"The boss wants to make sure that you aren't a hazard to him or his guests. He says the best way to do this is to … well ensure you aren't pure."

Kagome tried to slide away from atop of a table she had found herself on once she came to. Her hands and feet bound to each leg, keeping her spread eagle. She looked at him with wide, frightened eyes as what he said sunk in.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! It's not like I want to do this. It's just…I need the money. Just cooperate and I'll make this as painless as possible for the both of us."

--------

**_There something is brewing in the haunted mansion. I've actually had everthing outside of the last two sections written probably in '06. But life happens and never got around to writing. I'm engaged now, graduate college at the end of the year. And have to move out move out. I'll try to get back into the habit of writing but jobhunting comes first._**


	5. Chapter 5

"_**DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! It's not like I want to do this. It's just…I need the money. Just cooperate and I'll make this as painless as possible for the both of us."**_

Kagome whimpered as he pulled a knife from his pocket. The whimper became a scream for him to stop once began to slice through her clothes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The two demons looked at each other and bolted towards the sound of Kagome's terrified shriek. But what they came to was a sight they weren't expecting. Kagome's top, bra, and her skirt were cut off of her. Rapheal getting ready to remove the panties. As he lifted the knife to do the job he was frozen in spot. All the malevolent spirits from the mansion had begun to manifest themselves. The former bodyguard screamed as the spirits entered him, one by one. Each spirit warping his body into something more twisted and inhumane.

Before either demon had the chance to move, this warped Rapheal climbed on top of her. His newly formed claws shredding the panties in the process. His maw went to a breast and he began to slobber upon it and his other clawed hand began to grope the other leaving bloody furrows in its wake.

Kagome's eyes widened and she let out a wordless scream as her powers, in response to the threat, burned brightly. So brightly that all the occupants of the room had to close their eyes. Once it was safe to reopen their eyes, Kouga was the first to rush to the unconscious Kagome's side. Brushing the dust carefully off of her body, he covered her with his coat and picked her up. InuYasha went to the miko's side as well and offered his fire-rat robe as an additional cover. The hanyou looked up and whistled, "Damn I've never seen Kagome's powers do anything like that."

Kouga growled, "It's a hole in the ceiling. She should never have had to use her powers for anything like this."

InuYasha swallowed his retort and the pair of them went on their way back. Both demons' hands shaking slightly. Neither commented on the fear they felt when they saw Kagome in that situation.

As he recalled the events, Kouga's grip on the priestess tightened to the point that Kagome made a small noise of discomfort but Kouga merely pressed her under the crook of his chin to assure himself that she was okay.

Kikyou bit her lip, she could sense both the fear her reincarnation felt as well as that of her mate. Bastion looked to her, "What's wrong? Is Kagome-san okay?"

Kikyou was spared from answering as a bright column of Miko-ki shot up into the heavens.

"What was that pink light?"

"It was Kagome. She released all her energy into that blast. I can assure you the man who took her is no more. InuYasha and Kouga are returning with her now. They will be here in a few minutes."

Yugi looked at this woman who looked so much like his daughter. "How do you know this?"

Bastion was the one that answered, "If what the guards believed was true…she should be Kikyou, the previous carnation of your daughter. She probably could feel Kagome-san through the soul they share."

Once what he said processed through his mind, he started to get angry at Kagome for not telling him the truth. That she was the time traveler he heard and fantasized about since he could remember. He had even confessed to her the feelings he felt, the 'silly crush' he called it. Kagome had replied somberly, "I doubt if you met your dream girl she would be everything you wished for and hoped for."

His mood darkened when 30 minutes later Kouga arrived holding onto a still unconscious Kagome. Yugi was the first to rush up but youkai bodyguard just strode past him and went directly to the infirmary. Leaving all the humans and Shippo to hurry along behind him. Kikyou stopped InuYasha and hugged him. "It is not your fault, my love. Just realize you managed to get to her in time."

Kouga set the miko down on one of the beds there and demanded to have a doctor present. The director had Crowler rush to find the school nurse. The director quickly left when Kaiba had Bastion, Syrus, Chumley, Jaden and Alexis leave the room. Kouga refused to leave but Mokuba did.

"How bad was it, Kouga?"

Before Kouga could answer the nurse came in and unable to push Yugi, Kouga or Seto out of the room proceeded to remove the coats. "Oh my, Kagome-nee-chan! Who can tell me what happened?"

Kouga cleared his throat, "Shiori, it's been a while. Well were you aware that Kagome's identity as the miko of legends was discovered?" Shiori shook her head, she had been on break talking to her husband, Jijenji.

"Well it was. She was taken by one of Kaiba-sama's bodyguards into that mansion in the woods where all those souls of youkai lie in their unrest. I guess his boss told him that to break a miko's holy power you need to rob her of her purity. Because when InuYasha and I got to her, he had removed all her clothes save her panties. Malevolent jyaki cannot resist such a scene and souls began to possess his body turning him into another Naraku. He got on top of her and removed her panties than. Kagome's powers kicked in before he could actually penetrate and purified him into dust. At that time I removed my jacket and freed her and carried her here."

The bat hanyou sighed sadly, "Poor Kagome-chan. First thing I need is someone to carry her into the shower. I want to wash all the ashes off of her before I treat any of these cuts. Kouga, could you go to Jijenji for me and ask him to send over one of his energy restoring elixirs? I would like to have Kagome-chan awake sooner rather than later."

The ookami complied and Yugi was the one to carry his daughter and hold her in the shower. Kaiba stayed on the other side of the room respectfully not looking. "What is this nonsense of legends and demons?"

Shiori directed Yugi to return the now shivering Kagome onto the bed and she began the task of bandaging her chest, "I believe that is up to Kagome-nee-chan. These bandages will need to be changed at least once a day." She then turned her attention to Kagome's thighs where Rapheal's claws dug in when removing her panties. "Jijenji's ointment should thankfully prevent the claw marks from scarring."

Dressing Kagome in a hospital gown and placing her in restraints, Shiori beckoned Kaiba over. "I need to speak with the people in the hall for a moment. Can I trust you two to watch over Kagome until Kouga-kun returns with the elixir?"

Yugi looked affronted but agreed allowing for Shiori to step out into the hall to speak with the group crowding the hospital wing door, "Kagome is resting right now. Kouga has gone to retrieve an elixir for her so that she may awaken soon. The events have drained her so."

"I want to know what happened. She's my mother. I deserve to know."

Shiori's eyes widened slightly when she took in the form the kitsune kit, "Shippo-chan, you haven't aged a day since I saw you last. And you are right, you deserve to know what happened to Kagome-nee-chan. I will tell you this. Kagome is okay now. It seems someone had informed the guards that the one way to make a priestess easier to transport is by forcibly taking their purity. Kagome stopped the man in time but in the process drained her energy. I have treated her wounds and you may enter, Shippo, I'm certain you would like to get to know your Grandfather in the mean time."

The kitsune nodded and entered past the hanyou and the others. Shiori then turned her attention to the others outside, "I'm not certain if I should erase your memories of today like I have already done for all of your classmates, they believe that the speech ran smoothly as planned and that was all that happened. Kagome-nee-chan does seem fond of you. I think at this point it's whether her happiness outweighs her safety."

Bastion stiffened but it was Alexis who came up with the solution, "What if we wait until Kagome wakes up to decide what to do. What does it matter if our memories are gone now or later? None of us would tell anyone so there is no harm in waiting."

Shiori was saved from responding with the arrival of Kouga and the bottle that would wake the miko. The nurse headed in followed by Jaden, Bastion and the others. Frowning at the unexpected additions, she made no move to stop them. After all, the positive of having the people that care about her when she awoke outweighed the negative of possibly overwhelming her. Besides, she reasoned, she could always kick them out if they become too rowdy.

Tilting the miko's head back, Shiori carefully poured the concoction down her throat. And was flung back as a result of Kagome's struggling against the bonds as she regained consciousness.

Shippo cried, "Kagome-kaa-chan!" Stilling the miko in her frantic thrashing, she focused for the first time on the occupants of the room.

"Can someone please untie me. I'd like a bath."

When Yugi was going to mention that they had given her a shower but Kagome interrupted him, "Please…please I need a bath. I feel so dirty."

_**Short I know but I wanted the next scene in the next chapter. The chapter is dedicated in the memory of my father. The world lost a great man five years ago today and I lost my biggest supporter that day as well.**_


End file.
